2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
2006scape Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community More infoboxes We have the following infoboxes: *Monster *NPC *Spell *Item *Weapon *Quest I'm thinking that we could also have prayer, shop, currency, city, and kingdom, infoboxes as well. Do you have any objections to these or other infoboxes you think should be added? 16:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with that, we should have Trail make them. : [[User:Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:Jell_O|'Blog']] 17:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You should indent your comments. Also, I'm unprotecting this page, because the point is so that other editors can discuss things here too. :: 18:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyways, I was trying to protect simply the top section. If you get a chance protect the template ok? Since we cannot protect the page without blocking others from adding comments. ::: [[User:Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:Jell_O|'Blog']] 03:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Pictures for equipping items I know a good spawn server with 2006 graphics that i can use to take pictures of holding items, if anyone needs any just contact me :I think we know of enough sites that have the old graphics. But if we do need some we'll tell you. Also, don't forget to sign your comments. : 13:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Help:Editing I think I am just about done editing the page, if you guys think of anything else we can add to it, leave a reply about it here. [[User:Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:Jell_O|'Blog']] 03:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Community Corner Page I am going to be setting up the Community Corner page soon. Its basically supposed to be a page for updates on what is happening on the wiki. Perhaps community projects or something similar. If you come up with any ideas about what should be on the page just write them down in a response below. Thanks! :D [[User:Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:Jell_O|'Blog']] 04:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't remember the idea I posted on the chat, it's to add a project/edit suggestion section. : bwog Message Wall | Stats 00:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::You mean people would basically suggest what projects are necessary for the wiki? :: [[User:Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:Jell_O|'Blog']] 00:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Pages regarding people of the 2006Scape community A few things I've noticed browsing this wiki: There are a LOT of pages with details on certain users - especially Player Mods - that are not ''profile pages. I understand that you may like to be featured on a wiki page, but information on users should stick to profile pages. This wiki should be a guide for skills, items, maps etc. The wiki's focus should not be to gather information on people. If people want to know about other people, they should look at their profiles which they can edit themselves. Just a thought for overall cleanliness, I don't mean to criticize harshly. Subz0 03:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :We recognized that problem. That's why we added the Player's Wikia. Good thing to notice though. : [[User:2006_Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:2006_Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:2006_Jell_O|'Blog''']] 15:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tiaras Just made all the tiara pages, each using the same setup, and some information may be inaccurate but i did it anyway to lay the foundation of the tiara pages, I will be checking them and adding catagories and adding more detailed and specific information. Mogex2006 (talk) 22:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) SwiftKit-like Software integrated with the Wiki I'm developing a software inspired by SwiftKit called ImpSwitch. It's a work in progress and I'm still learning how to use Visual Basic, but I think it's coming along nicely. Would it be possible to integrate ImpSwitch with the 2006Scape Wiki, kind of like how SwiftKit is integrated with Zybez for Runescape? Matych (talk) 07:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Matych Maybe... I do not know much about code but if you wanted to use our wiki you have my support good luck with your project! Le neo docteur 20:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Changing the wiki Here's some things we need to do, to change the wiki to be for Project RS06: *Remove/change everything related to 2006scape *Remove the mod/admin pages and create ones for the Project mods/admins *Change the release dates *Remove any links to 2006scape bwog Message Wall | Stats 18:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC)